


Hero and Fairy

by OwlWanderer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Episode 10 spoilers, I really think I'm funny, M/M, Otabek is pure, Victor is a perv, Yuri is innocent, Yuuri doesn't remember shit, but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWanderer/pseuds/OwlWanderer
Summary: The Hero Otabek agrees to part in a journey to help the Fairy King Viktor Nikiforov  find the playboy who stole his heart during the Grand Cup of Wizards, all for getting the Fairy Prince Yuri Plisetsky's hand in marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the Hero/Fairy Otabek/Yurio stuff everybody knew was coming.

Viktor Nikiforov was the Fairy King. It meant he was among the most handsome men Otabek had ever met. He had silver hair and piercing blue eyes, capable of blinding a man in pure daylight. He dressed in brown fur above the pink coat and white vestments, sitting on the imposing ice throne it’s said he himself created in the spam of 50 seconds, something that could be confirmed by his collected titles of 5 times champion of the Grand Cup of Wizards. He was a god walking among the fey and men. And this piercing gaze was currently pointing towards the hand holding between the Knight Otabek and his fiancé to be Yuri Plisetsky.

 

            “Why would I allow a foreigner to marry one of the highest pinnacles of beauty and royalty in my country?” He asked, acting much like the dick he could be when he wanted. His counselor, Yakov, an old human wizard, pinched the bridge of his nose in disapproval.

 

            “Because I love him. And I’ll protect and respect him.” Otabek announced, not even unfazed while Yuri was ready to craw in a hole and die on the sheer cheesiness of the phrase.

 

            “I see. Love it is.” He turned his gaze to the blond fairy prince who was almost ready to hide behind his boyfriend. Normally he would go to the throne and shake Viktor’s shoulders until he agreed, but he understood the magnitude of what he was asking. “Do you love this human, Yuri?”

 

            “Yes, I do.” He could muster saying, reddening like a tomato. “Viktor, I understand this might mean I would leave the country, or that Otabek could one day be a king when I become King and…”

 

            “Doesn’t matter.” Viktor cut him off. He moved a little his head and his hair started moving, showing his beautifully blue eye below his bangs. “I know of love, Otabek and Yuri. Would you remember the last Grand Cup of Wizards, Otabek? I believe that’s where we met.”

 

            “I… do.” He got 3rd place on that competition. His skills in becoming a sword-bearing wizard not enough to fight Christophe Giacometti’s potions or Viktor’s ice magic.

 

            “You never went to the banquet. Normally, you’d have dodged a canon ball, but this time, one of the wizards on the competition, Katsuki Yuuri, was his name, a wizard from faraway places that was nicknamed the Land of The Rising Sun, got immensely drunk and turned that banquet on the most fun I’ve had in my entire life.”

 

            Otabek noticed Yuri covering his ears with his fingers while Viktor blushed and closed his eyes in the memory. “That night, I bedded him, which made that the best night of my life. He moved his hips like a dancer while he bounced on me and moaned like he was going to die soon. He milked me dry that night, with his seemingly unending stamina, beautifully sexy yet innocent looks, I can swear to you, Otabek, when his mouth was on my dick I could see stars…”

 

            It was not until Yakov kicked the throne that Viktor came back to himself and out of his very explicit memory, but by then, Otabek already knew more about Katsuki Yuuri’s ass than he ever had any interest in knowing.

 

            “Anyway, when I woke up on the following morning, first, I made a prayer, thanking for being alive, because I really thought I died on that night, died and went to heaven, and heaven was right inside…”

 

“We got it you fucking perv!!” Yuri interrupted.

 

“On the next morning, Yuuri was gone, and I had no way of contacting him. I have decided to look for him, but I cannot do this alone.” Viktor smiled coyly. “If you two would help me to find Yuuri, the playboy who stole this poor fairy’s heart and vanished, so I can be with the one I love again, I myself will officiate this wedding.”

 

“So I can be with Yuri?” Otabek confirmed. Yuri’s eyes sparkled for a bit.

 

“With my, and hopefully my future husband’s, full blessing.” He spoke, full of himself as he lifted himself from his throne and made his way to the duo. “So do we have a deal?” He offered his hand to the man on his front.

 

“Deal.” Yuri jumped, grasping his king’s hand with a violent shake.

 

“Deal.” Otabek agreed.

 

“Then, we shall start. Yakov, take care of things, Georgi and Mila will sure help.” And, then, as if he was not a King leaving his kingdom behind, he moved towards the door. Otabek and Yuri changed a look for a moment, wondering if they had the right idea. “The deal is off if you don’t come with me, get your things and let’s go!”

 

“Go to where?” Yuri asked.

 

“Well, during the party, my beloved playboy danced with another man. It crushed my heart, but it was before our night together and the man is a good friend of mine so I am okay.” He mentioned, over dramatically. “This man was the 2nd place on the competition, my old friend Christophe Giacometti, a wizard whose specialty are potions that meddle with men’s instincts and feelings. His country is not far, and we can get there in a few days if we go now, I have always been welcome in his house and he must have other information on him.”

 

“It’s pretty much a whorehouse, that place.” Yuri whispered to Otabek, while they moved to their room, to get their clothes.

 

He touched Otabek’s shoulder and then moved his hand to the man’s chest, halting his movement while he got comfortable against him. “I hope I am worth it.”

 

Otabek just chuckled and kissed the smaller one’s blond head.


End file.
